Savan
by kaspa
Summary: Savan Winters has a few things to hold back. Will someone find them out before the year is up? This is still in the works so tell me if you like it.
1. Default Chapter

People please believe this I am in no way conected with the contents of this story. I do not own the Harry Potter characters nor do I know the author.  
  
  
I do hope you like my new story. I just got back into the swing of things.  
I have no perception of grammer. So forgive me. Also no spelling. I am not perfect.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
It was a cold dark night under the moon of the yearling, young Savan Winters was waiting for the pain to begin. She was not disappointed. It started with a scream. The pain was streaming across her body as the transformation began. She could not hold it in as a howl of intense agony filled the night time skys.  
  
The morning two days later.  
  
"Mom where is my black robe" yelled Savan. "Did you check under the bed" said mom as she walked into room. "Oh I found it" she said. "Do you have all your stuff packed" said mom. "Yeah I think so. Let me see wand, check, robes, check, books, check, supplies, check. Yeah I got everything" she said. "Okay lets get going before we miss the train young lady" mom said.   
  
(Hold on i'm getting a little ahead of my self. Lets go back a little bit)  
  
Sorry this first chapter is so short i'm just getting started and this is where I had to stop. 


	2. Two

Again must I express that I do not own the Harry Potter characters. Good Day. I do own Savan and her mother.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
The Past  
  
"Mom why can't I go outside" said a young Savan in a fit of anger. "Because it is dangerous out there at night. Do you even know what is out in those forest" said her mother. "No because you never let me go in there you always keep me locked up in the house. I've never even been in there let alone looked in them" she said. "No and that's my final answer. I want you in bed right now. It's time for bed" her mother said.  
  
The slight outline fo a dark figure creeped out of the house alone side being careful to stay in the shadows. She darted across the yard to the large stone barrier that kept her out of the forest. The silent shapes seemed to be calling to her. Begging her to come out and play. She finally gave in to temptation and climbed over the stone wall. She slowly walked forwardon the over grown path that was once there. The dancing figures in the dark took on different shapes and things started appearing as she walked along. Yet she was not afraid because she had never known what these shapes were. Unbeknownst to her two sharp amber eyes were stalking her movement waiting for the moment that they knew would come. Watching her waiting for that fatal mistake . While she was watching the moon make patterns in the trees it suddenly lunged out, a silver gray wolf with white streaks running down its sleek fur. It snapped its jaws tight on the young girl's leg. The mother awoke to a scream that pierced through the dark. She jumped out of bed as another scream shattered her thoughts. She raced to her daughter's room only to find it empty. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs following the cries of her daughter. She threw open the back door to see her child scrambling to get over the rocks leaving a black smear as she fell to the other side. The mother rushed to her daughters side as a howl echoed in the distance. They ran to the house with the mother carrying Savan in her arms. She locked and bolted the doors and layed Savan down on the kitchen table. She stood watching as her daughter broke into a cold sweat. The father, who was just apparating home, was shocked at what he came home to. The wolf, now clawing through the back door, had half of it's head in the door. The father snapped to action and told his family to go upstairs and lock to doors. He whipped his wand out and said "radoniosos" to get the wolf to back away, but it was to fast and managed to move just before it hit him. The wolf jumped with full force and clamped it's powerful teeth around the man's neck. Before he had his last breath the father knew he had to save his family. So just before he died he pointed his wand at the wolf and said "avada kedavra" and the wolf dropped dead, but the damage had already been done. Savan and her mother came down the stairs to see the wolf dead and a pool of blood around the father. They got down beside him and as he stared at them said "I love you" in a weak voice and closed his eyes. 


End file.
